This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In radar systems, it is often important to have clear and unambiguous indications of the presence of a target. The presence of sidelobes are a common problem that arise in the signal processing of radar systems.